


With You

by ZellaSunshine



Series: Seventeen Oneshots [11]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: JunHao - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Slice of Life, i love it, jun and minghao are soft for each other, jun complains but he's whipped af for hao, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellaSunshine/pseuds/ZellaSunshine
Summary: Slice of life! Junhao





	With You

“I’m bleeding everywhere!” 

“You scraped your knee on the sidewalk, you’re fine.” Minghao says, not even looking over his shoulder. “Come on, we have to go if we want to be back at the hotel before it gets dark.”

“Why did we have to walk so far anyways.” Jun whines.

“Because it’s good for you?” Minghao suggests, smiling as Jun stumbles into a run to catch up to him.

“Yeah but we must have walked at least ten miles by now.”

“Probably more like twelve.” Minghao interjects.

Jun whines again. “Why did I agree to this?” His feet hurt, and he is honestly considering lying down on the sidewalk at this point. It seems comfy enough to him.

Minghao turns enough to look at Jun with a pout, “Because you love me.” His eyes are wide, and Jun feels himself caving as always wherever Minghao is concerned.

Jun rolls his eyes, not even attempting to deny it. “Of course I do.”

Minghao smiles brightly. “I love you too.” He grabs Jun’s hand and swings it back and forth as they both walk.

Jun wants to be able to keep that smile on Minghao’s face forever, to always be the cause of it. It’s not a new feeling; it’s been around since they both became Pledis trainees all those years ago.

“What are you thinking about so intensely? Your nose scrunched up like it does when you’re thinking hard.” Minghao asks, giving Jun’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“Just about you.” Jun leans in for a kiss, just a soft press of lips before they part again. “And how much I love you.”

“That was so cheesy.” Minghao smacks his arm. “Tell me more.”


End file.
